


I Need You, I-I Can't Live Without You

by DrarryisBEA (Destielis4ever)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Battle of Hogwarts, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Final Battle, Fluff and Angst, Good Writing, Goodbyes, I Love You, M/M, Promises, Room of Requirement, Sacrifice, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Writing, goodbye kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielis4ever/pseuds/DrarryisBEA
Summary: Harry and Draco say goodbye before Harry meets Voldemort in the forbidden forest





	I Need You, I-I Can't Live Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small prompt by someone on a drarry Facebook group I'm a part of. The prompt is to say "I love you!" without say those three words.

"Harry please," Draco siad desperately, they were standing in the room of requirements Draco had his arms flung around Harry's waist, holding the smaller teen protectively against him, never wanting to let go."You don't have to go. W-we can find a diffrent way to defeat him."

"Draco," Harry said in a mournful voice as he brought his hand up to cup his lovers dirty blood stained cheek. "We both saw Snape's memories, this is the only way to defeat him for good." Harry replied before staring  
Draco in the eyes. "I-I have to do this Dragon, to save everyone," Harry looked down and swallowed before meeting Draco's eyes again, "to save you," he finished in almost a whisper that Draco had heard clear as day despite the battle raging just outside.

They stood there staring longingly into each others eyes, grey meeting green for what possibly could be the last time. "I don't want to lose you Mon amour, I need you," Draco said sorfully, "I-I can't live without you," Draco confesed closing his eyes tryin to will away the tears that were threatening to fall.

A single tear escaped and slowly slid down Draco's cheek, "ssh dragon don't cry," Harry said wipeing the tear away with his thumb. "I need you too, your my moon, my sun, and my stars." Harry pulled Draco into a passionate kiss, showing him just how much he ment it.

"I don't want to leave you," Harry said after finally breaking away from the kiss," but I have to or the wizardimg world is doomed. All I ask of you is one thing."

"What? What is it mon amour?" Draco asked pulling Harry even closer.

Harry placed his left hand on Draco's chest while his other once again found itself on Draco's cheek, "promise me dragon, promise me that what ever happens you won't let your self waste away, you'll live life to the fullest and move on, please promise me Draco."

"I-" Draco began to protest but stopped after seeing the despracey in Harry's eyes. "I promise."


End file.
